Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved fabrics for use in anti-G garments worn by pilots of high performance aircraft. In particular, the present invention is a low stretch fabric, for use in an anti-G garment, with which the garment will inflate to a lesser volume, while applying appropriate forces to the wearer in order to counter the effects of G forces to which the wearer is exposed. The lower inflation volume allows the anti-G garment of the present invention to be less cumbersome and respond more rapidly to changes in G forces encountered by pilots than conventional anti-G garments.